


The Offer

by talinatera



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and his group are looking to score the biggest hit of the district! They have the perfect one lined up and the payout will be sweet. There are a few kinks to their plans though. One, the hit knows who they are and what they look like, and two, they don't have a drifter, and if those two weren't bad enough they only have a short window before the cash is gone. Thor looked long and hard as their timeline drew closer and closer to it's end, and now with only a few days left he thinks he may have finally found the perfect one. Now if he could only keep his choice alive and well longer enough for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offer

“I said get in the car!” The man wearing a ski mask dug the gun into the soon to be abducted man's side. “Get in there now or you’ll regret it big man.” Which was not a complete lie, the man the mugger was attempting to abduct was a good half foot taller than him.  
The taller man snarled and tried to shake his long black hair out of his face. “I have a feeling I’m going to regret it even if I do get in the car.” He hissed back at his would be abductor. His piercing green eyes scanned the ally way looking for anything he could use to turn the tide in his favor; there had to be some way for him to escape! If he could just stall the guy long enough to- The sound of a gun, and the feeling of his flesh ripping apart caused his mind to go blank; then a muffled scream tore from his throat as he was thrown into the back of the car.  
“I told you to get into the car sir.” The man growled before slamming the door shut. Loki gripped the leg where the bullet had lodged itself, and he bit his lip to keep back another cry. He squeezed his hands tightly around the wound in an attempt to slow the blood loss. 'The idiot actually shot me.' He thought. The abductor slipped his mask off and revealed short wavy blond hair. A small groan escaped the wounded man as the car lurched forward with a squeal and took off down the alley. 'Now I’m in for it for sure.' He tried to sit up enough to see out the window but his leg wouldn’t allow for any movement without objecting loud and clear. But as he started to observe the back seat he saw that the windows were blacked out; so even if he did get up there would be no information for him to gain. He mentally started to go through everything that he had been taught since birth about be abducted. Being the son of the top Mobster in the district lead to special lessons during his upbringing. For the first time in quite a while he was thankful for something his father had done for him. Though if he stopped to think it was probably because of that man he was in this predicament.  
The car took a hard left, which caused him hit his head on the door. “Careful you pig headed fool; injured abductee back here if you’d forgotten.” He was rewarded with a glare from the reflection followed by what felt like a quick lane change.  
“Well Mr. Laufey,”  
“That’s not my name.” Loki growled, annoyance clear in his voice.  
The kidnapper continued on as if he hadn’t said anything, “Maybe next time when someone has a gun and tells you to get in the car, you will do so without hesitation.”  
Loki rolled his eyes. 'Yes that’s right, talk to me as if I’m going to live longer than tomorrow. Make me feel hope, so you can watch it disappear from my eyes as you kill me.' He knew that was no way to think... but it was hard to think any other way, especially with the way his life had gone recently. This was like the icing on the cake. He snorted and shook his head, no he should have seen this coming with the way everything else had turned out. His hand started to slip on his suit pants as it became saturated with blood. He bit his lower lip; he needed to get the bullet out of his leg. 'What are the chances that will happen?' He thought bitterly. Not only was he losing blood fast, it was ruining one of his good suits.  
It was a short trip and soon enough the car rolled to a stop. No sooner had the one in the front seat got out of the car then he was dragged out of it. He only got a glimpse of where he was before the abductor started to push him towards, then through a door way. It was a rather small place; looked like a garage, there were a few other cars inside, a table and what looked like a tool box. Then he was through another door way and limped down a long dimly lit hall. There were doors along it with numbers that didn’t seem to have any particular order. He wondered briefly what was behind them, other people who had been abducted? Or maybe that was where they lived? Another shove caused him to stumble and fall on his bad leg.  
“Ahh!” He grabbed the injury with both hands and bit down on his lip. “You simpleton!”  
“Shh!” The man grabbed his arm and hoisted him back up. “Come on, quit your complaining.” He shoved him towards the door at the end of the hall way.  
Loki huffed but continued on; clenching his jaw and trying to ignore the numbness that was crawling up his leg. 'Well this is one suit that I’ll never be able to use again.' He shook his head at his own thoughts, 'now you’re beginning to talk like you’ll live through this.' He glanced down at what he was wearing. It was a nice mute black one with a green shirt and gold tie. A smirk pulled at his lips, 'At least I’ll look good when they find me.' Another thought began to creep into his mind but he refused to dwell on what his fate might be.  
The door at the end of the hallway opened for them with a groan. “It’s about time you got back here. We were beginning to think you’d failed Fandral.” A large man with red hair greeted them at the door. “Good grief what did you do to the lad? You weren’t supposed to injure him. Do you know how to fix up a bullet wound?!”  
“Well he wouldn’t get in the car, Volstagg. I had to do something, we were beginning to get looks from people down the alley way.” The one called Fandral hissed. “We’ll figure something out. Is he here?”  
An Asian looking man stepped forward then, his arms crossed over his chest. “What do you think? He’s been anxious about this job all week. He couldn’t stand waiting for you to show up. He left to go get food. But I can assure you, he won’t be happy with the condition you’ve brought him back in.”  
By this point Loki was sure he was seeing multiples of all of them so he waved his hand, “Enough! I can fix it myself. I need a bandage, a knife, fire, and alcohol.” His leg was visibly shaking now from the strain of staying upright, and he was beginning to break into a cold sweat.  
“Ah ha the lad can speak.” Volstagg clapped Loki on the back, “The boss said…” The blond one whacked him upside the head.  
“Don’t talk about the boss right now. He’ll tell this man all he needs to know when he’s ready.”  
“I will go get the things that he requests.” Hogun said and disappeared through the door they had come in.  
“It’ll be alright Mr. Laufey-“ Volstagg started to say.  
“That’s not my name-“ Loki growled again.  
“Oh? Well I could have sworn that’s what it said on your profile…”  
“I care not for what it says on my profile, I’m telling you I do not associate with that name any longer.”  
“Alright lad, calm down.” He offered an arm for Loki to use as support, which he grudgingly accepted. “So if you don’t want us to call you Laufey do you want your first name?” He led him to the table, and set him down on the top.  
Loki was about to reply when Hogun re-entered the room with what he had asked for. “Here you go.”  
“Good.” Loki grabbed the alcohol first and took a few swigs of it then grabbed the knife and turned so he could try and reach the wound. 'Great, I’m going to have to use one of these idiots to get the bullet out.' He glanced at the three people he had to choose from. He sighed and slipped out of his slacks. “Alright, you.” He pointed at Hogun, “I’ll need you to get the thing out, I can’t reach or believe me I’d do it myself.” When he looked back at the threesome he saw shock on two thirds of their faces.  
“Alright.” Hogun held his hand out for the knife. Loki gave it up and clenched his jaw as the man cut into his leg and extracted the bullet.  
“Now one of you heat the knife and the other pour the alcohol over the wound,” He hissed through his teeth. Soon the dull stinging of a clean wound was in his leg. “Is the knife ready?” The searing of his flesh answered his question. He screamed and clutched the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white.  
After the wound had been cauterized the others backed away watching the younger man intently. Loki took the alcohol once more and poured a good bit more where the now seared flesh was, then grabbed the bandages and wrapped it himself tying it off in the front. He took another gulp of the alcohol before he slipped back into his slacks and gently sat down on the table.  
“There now it’s all patched up and it was like it never happened.” Fandral said.  
“Like what never happened?” A deep voice came from the right of them, causing all of them to turn their heads. A tall man with medium blond hair walked through the door, a bag slung over his shoulder. He wore faded jeans that clutched at his hips and a tee, that had seen better days, clung to his rather muscular frame. Loki sniffed in distaste, how anyone could bear to wear that horribly stiff and scratchy material was beyond him. Jeans had never been a thing he was fond of.  
“Oh Thor, how wonderful to see you again, you didn’t by chance bring any dinner with you hmm?” Volstagg asked, grinning from ear to ear as he walked over to the new man.  
“Yes I did but what were you talking about Fandral? What did you do this time?” The blonde looked over his friends until his eyes landed on Loki. “You found him, wonderful.” He handed the sack to Volstagg and walked over to the others. As he walked though he noticed the blood on the table, the alcohol, the cooling knife and the guilty look on Frandals face. As he started to piece it all together Thor's face grew red, “What did you do Frandal?” He said curtly, anger barely being held back behind his words.  
“He shot him.” Hogun said, “But he’s fixed now so you might as well hold that temper of yours.” He added.  
Loki watched as different emotions played on the man’s face. Rage, worry, anger, exasperation, tiredness, upset. “Where’s Sif?” Thor finally spat out.  
“I’m here Thor.” She said coming down a spiral stair case. “Oh I see they found him, was that the scream I heard then? I thought maybe you just had the TV turned up too loud again. This is the new grifter right?”  
Loki’s eyebrows shot up, “the new what?”  
“Oh I see you haven’t told him yet.” She was now at Thors side. “Well you want me to fill him in?” She ran a hand down Thors arm a playful grin on her lips. Thor smiled and let his hand caress her cheek, a smile on his own.  
Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, “If you please?” He said. He was beginning to think that dying would have been a better alternative than what he was dealing with now.  
Thor turned and looked at him, locking his clear blue eyes on the other. “Come with me.” He turned on his heel and walked up the stair case the woman had come down. Loki looked around him and seeing no easy way out followed Thor up the stairs slowly; for even though the leg was taken care of, it was in great pain now. He could probably have drunk more of the alcohol.  
Once at the top he followed Thor to an area that was sectioned off and watched as the man poured himself a drink. “Would you care for one?” Loki nodded his head, and the other poured him one as well. He put the short glass into Loki’s hands and sat down in a rather large chair. “Please sit.”  
Though he was reluctant to trust the man in front of him his leg would not stop shooting pains through it. So it was with caution but thankfulness that he sat down, careful to lean the weight off the leg. Once settled he swirled the liquid in the glass around in small circles, wondering if it was truly alright to drink.  
“I have a job for you Loki.”  
“Oh really?” Loki lifted his glass and looked at the man through it. He couldn’t decide what his instincts were telling him. He knew he should be trying to get out of there as fast as possible, but he was intrigued by what they wanted him for. After all they had gone through a lot of trouble to get him here, and they had all, mostly, been friendly. He ran his tongue over his lips before making an internal decision. He took a swig from the glass. “Well you certainly have my attention.”  
“We’re about to do a big hit; one that will blow this districts mind for years to come, but we need one final person to help us.”  
“And how, pray tell did you pick me, and what is expected?”  
Thor paused and looked as if he were choosing his words very carefully. “I know what you used to do, and some of the benefits of being what you were. I know you can hide and change who you are in a heartbeat.” Loki stiffened as Thor spoke, “And I wouldn’t want to use any of the information I know against you, but…”  
Loki sat there in stunned silence. H'ow did this man get that profile? I thought I had destroyed it, all of it.' His mind took off in a hundred directions as memories tumbled over red flags. He had kept everything so secretive since the destruction. He had worked so hard to get where he was, to keep hidden from... He took a calming breath, “That’s all very well sir, but you have yet to tell me what it is you’re wanting me to do.” He said coldly.  
“I need you to infiltrate our hit. Get in close proximity with this woman,” He put a picture on the table showing a woman in her thirties. She had light blonde hair, that could be mistaken for white, that fell to just below her shoulders and wore an ensemble more to his liking then what those around him were wearing. “She has the key we need to carry out the rest of it.” Another picture of a card key.  
“And none of you can do this why?”  
“Where we’re going we’re um… well known, and even though we’re taking precautions to not be recognized, it would be foolish of us to speak with her face to face.”  
Loki sat there and looked at the mark. He drummed his fingers on the arm rest and thought. “Why me? I know that there are others out there that could do something as simple as this.”  
“Because I know that you’re the best and it’ll be harder than you think. You have to make it into her realm. This building,” A picture of a sky scraper, “is where she lives. We’ve been watching her two weeks now and she never leaves; never. And any time we see her through the windows she has multiple body guards around her.” There was a pause as the other took a swallow of his own drink. “You also have to be able to get into the building, another reason I chose you.”  
“Because I can get access to this building with no trouble.” Loki said flatly. He ran a finger along the picture of the woman, tapped it twice then looked up. “And what’s the cut?”  
“Three hundred grand.”  
Loki sighed and ran a thumb along his lips. It was a decent piece of cash, but then again he didn’t really need money. He was certainly not hurting in the cash department; not like these guys looked like they were. But it would be nice to feel the rush of adrenaline, to get that high he could only get when working. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “And if I said no…”  
“I believe I’ve already made that clear. And we’d have to keep you here till the job was done. I can’t risk my people because you wouldn’t keep your tongue silent.”  
Loki sharply glanced at Thor, “And what makes you think I would tell anyone?”  
“Because of your track record.” The man said simply.  
Loki glared but consented. “When’s the job?”  
“Does that mean you're in?”  
“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
